


Opposites Attract

by Itsoktobedifferent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cussing, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsoktobedifferent/pseuds/Itsoktobedifferent
Summary: Castiel is a newly freshman who is very short for his age. He has three older brothers who are often protective. His oldest brother Michael brings his friend, Dean, home after football practice everyday and Castiel can't help but fall in love.Ages:Castiel- Freshman-15Gabriel- Junior- 17Lucifer- Senior- 18Michael-Senior- 18Chuck- father- 39John- father- 40Dean- Senior- 18Sam- Junior- 16Michael also looks like young John because that's my favorite vessel.





	1. Chapter 1

  Castiel was starting his first year of high school. He was nervous nevertheless because he was shy and small for his age. Girls were even taller than him. He was also curvy like them so the vultures of the land of bullies will make fun of him. He was not excited.

Michael and Lucifer were in their jerseys because football players have to wear the uniform for the first day to create an image. The brothers headed to the car where Michael drove. Lucifer was smoking a cigarette in the passenger seat when Gabriel and Castiel were in the back not making conversation.

"Why can't I ever sit up front?" Castiel whined to Lucifer.

"Because you're a dwarf, dweeb," The older brother chuckled as he inhaled more smoke.

"Be nice," Michael intervened.

"Whatever, man."

.......

After the brothers parked the vehicle, they headed towards the entrance. Castiel was carrying a heavy backpack with lots of stuff for each class. He was going to prepare this year! Gabriel had a backpack on also, yet it only contains a few items. Michael held a maroon binder in one hand as he slipped the car keys in his pocket. Lucifer only placed a pencil behind his left year with a cigarette in his mouth. He spit out the poison stick before stomping on the item with his foot as they strolled  inside.

"Is that all you brought?" Michael raised an eyebrow to Lucifer.

"I brought myself, didn't I?" The rebel chuckled, "I'm branching off so see you at practice," Lucifer smirked before slithering off.

"Don't get anyone pregnant!" Gabriel hollered as the second oldest flipped him off with a smile.

"I can never do that to my Megan, " Lucifer bickered as he turned a corner probably to see his girlfriend.

"I'm about to find Sam," Gabe announced as he strolled towards the library.

When Dean went home with Michael after practice throughout the summer. Gabriel found a liking to his younger brother, who went over once, and now they're best friends.

"It's just you and I kiddo," Michael messed up Castiel hair with a smile, "Before class I was going to meet up with Dean if you want to come with."

"Thanks, Mike."

"No problem, bro. I know how intimidating this school can be. I understand completely that you don't want to be alone."

The smaller brother nodded as they made their way to the gym. Dean was wearing his jersey shooting three pointers as Michael hollered.

"Whaaatt uppp, man?" The older brother smirked before doing his secret hand shake with the other boy, "You remember Castiel, right? He's the shy one," Mike introduced the young brother to Dean again.

"How can I forget little Cas," the Winchester tapped Castiel back before starting a conversation with Michael.

Castiel zoned out completely as he admired Dean and his beauty. He knew he should not crush on his brother best friend, but he couldn't help it. Dean was just perfect.

"Hey, Castiel. Class is going to start," Michael shook the younger brother out of his trance before they made their way to the hallway.

Castiel went to the direction to the bathroom because he had to piss, and he had at least five minutes when Dean and Michael laughed and converse their way to a different direction.

The bathrooms were at the end of the literature hall. The younger boy went to the first urinal and did his business before washing his hands. He rushed out the door before colliding with a stocky male. The man had a brunette hair with a glaring gesture.

"Watch where you're going," the British male shoved the small male aside before stomping into the bathrooms.

Castiel rolled his eyes before jogging to class not wanting to be late. He made it to his math class. He was taking a Senior class because he began the math for freshman in only sixth grade. He is at the top of his class.

His eyes caught sight of Dean, and he couldn't help but to smile.

"Yo Cas, are you lost?" The Winchester brother asked.

"Uh..no. I actually took all my math in middle school," the small boy scratch his head nervously.

"Uh man, that's amazing. Sit by me smarty," the older boy grinned as Castiel slowly made it to the empty seat next to Dean in the back.

This class is going to be amazing.

......

Castiel classes and day was alright. He awkwardly waved to his brothers and Dean in the hallway during passing times. He was about to head to the bus before his tiny bladder acted up.

You see, Castiel has to ride the bus home because his brothers spend time after school doing extracurricular activities. Lucifer and Michael go to football practice with Dean while Gabriel go goes to his book club with Sam that they began over summer.

The small brother finished up using the bathroom when the same grouchy male from the beginning of the day stormed in. 

"Look who it is," the British lad hissed before shoving Castiel, "I want to let you know that Crowley doesn't get bumped into for careless actions. "

"Who is Crowley?"

"I am, idiot," the bully hissed before punching the poor freshman's face.

Castiel backed up with a shocked expression. His eye was tender as another fist went to his lip. 

He made another bully. Not this again.

........

Castiel had to walk 2 miles home because he missed his bus. This great day was turning terrible. He was just glad he got away from this 'Crowley.'

He sighed when he realized his dad was not home from work. He'll be alone again as he threw his heavy backpack aside. The couch looked comfortable as he would lay down and nap for only an hour.

......

"What the hell?" A male voice shot Castiel's eyes open as the boy sat up.

His glanced around to see his distressed father behind his three brothers and Dean who were hovering him. Michael being the closest as his face was being investigated. He must've been sleeping longer than intended.

"What happened to you, Cas? You're lip is bleeding and you have a black eye," the oldest brother shockingly sighed.

"I I was hit," The smallest brother stuttered.

"By who?" Lucifer butted in cracking his knuckles.

"Crowley."

"God I hate that dude. Pompous asshole," the second oldest hissed.

"I agree," Michael actually nodded at his polar opposite before smiling and glancing at Dean, "Are you in if Crowley gets near Cas that we totally beat the shit out of him?"

Dean laughed while crossing his arm, "I'm in."

"Me too," Lucifer smiled.

"I can hit him with my books," Gabriel exclaimed as everyone chuckled.

"Thank you guys," Castiel smiled lightly as Michael began to wipe excess blood of the small boy bottom lip.

"Thanks boys, I'm lucky I have you guys," Chuck smiled going in for a group hug after Castiel stood up, "Your mother would've been so proud."

Blood for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was just a joke, bro!" Crowley grasped through a punch that Dean gave him in the middle of the hallway at the school. Michael and Lucifer were shadowing him through a scowl 

Castiel was lying against a locker with tears in his eyes from a scarlet nose and a ripped research paper that took two weeks to write. Crowley, his bully for months now, is finally getting what he deserves. School was in succession for a while now, and Castiel is happy with his classes, but not his passing time. He is not happy the way Crowley treats him. He's been pushing and shoving the freshman, and he did not want to tell his brothers. How could he when Crowley refers himself as the king of the school? He didn't want to mess with that, but here Castiel's brothers are now beating him close to death. He knew he should've told them sooner when they asked instead of saying lies like 'yeah he stopped.' Castiel feels like an idiot.

Lucifer shoved Dean aside when he saw a teacher stroll out of a classroom at the end of the hall, "Take Cassy and you guys run like Hell. Both Micheal and you, " the second oldest snickered talking to Dean, "I'll clean this up," the brunette chuckled as the boys took Castiel away from the scene.

"You're insane," Crowley rubbed his bruise eye.

"No. You're insane. You're insane enough to mess with my family, " Lucifer crouched down to eye level, "And you will learn never to do that again," the rebel stood up and glanced at the history teacher now sprinting down the hallway. "Well little Crowley I think there's a lesson in all this. The bully will eventually become the bullied. The predator will become the prey. The 'king' will become the peasant because I rule this school now, fucking bitch."

.......

"Sir, you're son beat Crowley so much that's he is in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion," the principal told Chuck who was sitting next to Lucifer. Crowley's parents were in the room sitting in double chairs on the otherside of Principal desk away from Lucifer.

"I would've broken his arm, but Mr. Smithly caught me in time, " the rebel rolled his eyes as he leaned in his chair.

"Control your demonic son, " the mother of Crowley demanded.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, " Chuck stated as he sent daggers at Lucifer."

"There's definitely going to be suspension, " the principal concluded, "Maybe I'll expel him."

"Expel the rest of the brothers too. Crowley told me they were beating him up with this child, " the father of Crowley yelled out.

"With all due respect, but Micheal and Dean have been honor students, and they never did such, " the leader told the parent.

Lucifer just smirked, "And Crowley was bullying my brother for three months."

"But that's not a reason to beat him up!" The mother screamed.

"Calm down, ma'am, " the principal insisted, "And she's right, however, that'll leave me to conclude that Lucifer will get suspended for 2 weeks, and Crowley for a week."

"But-"

"I made my decision."

.....

"I should be a good parent and ground you, but we all know I am not, " Chuck told Luifer as they were strolling to their porch after driving an awkward car ride home, "I am proud."

Lucifer just smiled and took a step inside the house when their brothers were on the couch. Dean was sitting at the corner with Castiel next to him.

"You guys are off the hook," the rebel laughed, "And I don't have to go to that hellhole for 2 fucking weeks. It's a win win."

"How in the world did you get away with it?" Micheal asked with a smile.

"Because... I am Lucifer."


	3. Chapter 3

Things at school were quite silent the next week. Castiel missed the back pats his older brother gives him in passing time when they cross each other. He even misses the thumps to the head which used to piss the small freshman off. At least he did not have to see Crowley that pest, however, he comes back today.

"Hello Castiel," the british boy stood before the youngest brother in the bathroom.

"C-Crowley! Stay away or I'll get Lucifer to-"

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I learned my lesson. I came here for a truce."

"How can I trust you?"

"Oh god's no. Don't trust anyone. I am here to say I'll stay away from you. If you get that demonic mut of a brother away from me."

Castiel shrugged, "Okay but don't call him a mut."

"But I can call him demonic?"

....  

Castiel rushed to his math class after the Crowley incident, and agreed with himself is to not tell anyone. He found his seat by Dean who looks beautiful as ever.

"How are you, Cassy?" The older boy asked. Dean's voice made the younger male's skin feel hot.

"I'm alright. It's weird that this semester is almost over," Castiel lightly chuckled mentally slapping himself for saying something so lame.

"Yeah, man, " Dean smiled. He smiled! "It's crazy that basketball season is coming up soon. It's sad that I won't play high school football anymore. Time is sure is flying."

"Yeah. Thanksgiving is coming already, and I am thankful for you," Castiel blurted out without thinking.

Dean froze before grinning with his two front teeth showing, "I am thankful for you too, Cassy."

"I mean uh thanks uh, " the freshman stuttered, "Thankful for when you saved me even if we are not related."

"Of course. I'm basically family because I'm over all the time. There is no reason why I would not save you. Remember if Crowley comes near you. I will beat him..."

Too late.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"No problem, little man," the older Winchester laughed.

Jeez Castiel is having a hard time controlling his crush. He felt it in his gut.

....

After school came around, and Castiel kept dwelling on his crush that he could not concentrate. He got off the bus to chat with his brother, Lucifer, because he could not necessarily talk to Micheal about Dean considering they are best friends. He needed guidance though. Should he go proceed into a relationship, or should he back down?

The freshman kept arguing with himself up the staircase. Is he desperate enough to ask Lucifer? Yes, he has to be. He has been crushing since the summer. He has been pushing his feeling his needs aside. He is ready to take action of some sort. It's making him feel...sick? If that's a way to describe his tummy and headaches, or when his skin got hot as flames when he sat by Dean.

Instead of knocking on the giant wooden door, Castiel just pushed the object open to expose his brother lying on his bed with a smoke in his mouth.. Or a blunt..

The older brother sprung up from the cushion, and smashed the drug on the ash tray on the table, "Warn a dude and knock," Lucifer hissed.

"Sorry. I just needed to talk," Castiel sighed.

"Okay okay. Let's go in you and Gabe's room, yeah? My room is a little..smokey."

The older male grabbed his brother's arm, and dragged him in the hall. After Lucifer closed his door they stumbled into Castiel and Gabriel's room when they both sighed of relief when they saw that the middle brother was not there.

Micheal was with Dean probably practicing basket on the outside hoop down the road, and that means that Gabriel was with Sam probably at there dorky book club.

Lucifer took a seat on Castiel's maroon bed with his two front feet flushed to the floor when he patted a spot attempting to signal the younger sibling to sit by him. After the boy was next to his brother, and his feet dangled the elder thumped his younger's head.

"Why did you bother me for?" Lucifer smirked.

"Bother you!?" Castiel exclaimed "You were getting high."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm high like eighty percent of the time so I was not 'getting high,'" Lucifer sassed before dropping the smile, "Spill your guts, so what is wrong, kid?"

"I am going to let you in on a little secret now," Castiel rubbed his headache away around his temple, "I like someone who probably does not like me."

"Gotta give me more detail then that. Who is it?"

Castiel played with his fingers by twiddling his thumbs, "He is a he." Castiel looked terrified that his skin was paler than newly fallen snow.

Lucifer patted his little brother's back. "Hey, you know I'm not homophobic. You know I accept everyone. It's their personalities that make me hate them. Don't make yourself sick about it. Okay? So who is he?"

"Dean, " the younger yelped.

"Ah, that's why you couldn't go to Micheal. That's tough because I don't know if he's gay."

"I don't either. What do I do?"

Lucifer froze to contemplate, "Hmm. My first intinct is to get his attention."

"How?"

"He likes basketball right?"

"Yeah, he's trying out," Castiel concluded.

"Then you should..." Lucifer trailed.

"I should join the cheerleading squad for basketball?"

"No, you try o-, " the elder paused, "However I am quite curious how this will turn out so why not? That'll get the boy's attention."

"There was announcements that try outs are this Friday. I have to get ready!"

Lucifer just rolled his eyes, and stood up, "Anyway you're welcome, but I must get going."

"To get high..." Castiel glared.

"We been over this. I am already high. I am going to continue to remain high," Lucifer sassed.

"Whatever, smartass."

"That's right, bitchface."

.....

Castiel was so excited as he saw his name on the cheerleading list in the billboard. He did not know how he did it, but he did it. It felt nice to be part of something. Especially a sport to get Dean's attention.

This should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, babe," Lucifer spit the cigarette bud on the floor. Approaching Meg in the school parking lot after his suspension was over. 

"You gonna get expel if you keep getting into fights," his girlfriend huffed after not seeing each other in 2 weeks.

The boy grabbed her wrist gently, and kissed her hand before grabbing her rear and smirking, "It was for my brother, Megs."

"I know, but I want you to get in college. I want you have a good future."

"Any future with you in it. Is a good one," the boy smiled.

....   

Dean got on the basketball team. He was captain along with Michael which was not a surpise. Lucifer could not try out due to his suspension, however, the second oldest did not mind all that much.

Castiel was flustered knowing that he was going to cheer for his Dean

.......

Practice was something new for Castiel. Well he never thought he would like it. The girls and guys were welcoming, but Castiel's favorite person was Charlie. The sweet red headed woman that always was there for him when he got confused with his cheers. 

Today was Castiel's first game, and he nervous to say the least. It was the last quarter. In the last minutes, and they were tied with there opponent. Dean was thrown the ball, and Castiel was ready to make him win.

'We're heading for a basket  
We're moving down the floor  
We are mighty  
And we know we're gonna score!' The cheer team cheered with smile on their faces. Castiel did a crooked cartwheel right after because he was still learning. 

Dean watched and blushed as he shot a three pointer winning the game. What a surprise.

Castiel got confidence from this. He ran to Dean with a smile. About to give him a high five, but the taller boy went in for a hug that lifted him off the ground. He will never forget this moment.

Lucifer smirked at his little brother from under the bleachers before turning to his Megan, and kissing her into bliss. 

"My house?" The sinster teen asked to his girlfriend.

"Yes."

.... 

The next few weeks Castiel watched his figure. It was caution to be small as possible so he can be lifted up. 

Lucifer was always the observant type, and it worried the older brother yet Castiel actions was not destructive. At the minute. The cheer squad was eating pizza with the basketball team, and the second oldest noticed the small sliver his little brother got. Even though Lucifer was not on the team, he followed the team along with his girlfriend who was sick today.

He know what he had to do. Tell Dean. He knew the Freshman would listen to his crush. The tall sinister teen leaned to his right where Dean sat, and whispered, "I need to talk to you man. It is about Cass."

That struck the elder's attention.

"Lucifer and I have to use the bathroom, " Dean announced and dragged the diabolical boy away toward the restrooms yet they stood outside the doors after existing the scenic doors to the crisp air. When Dean asked, "What did you need to tell me?"

Lucifer placed his hands in his jean pocket and leaned on the brick wall. Trying to shrink his tall frame, "I been worried about Cass. I give him a hard time and all but he is my baby bro. I gotta protect him," the younger continued as he bit his lip, "Ever since he joined the cheer squad he has monitoring his weight. It is unknown to the world, but I know Cass more than others. I know when he is distressed, you know? I just wanted to tell you this because maybe you can talk to him."

Dean froze, "Why would Cass be worried though? The dude is like a feather."

"Trust me. I know my brother," the Lucifer pulled a lighter out of his leather jacket, and cigarette from his back pocket as he lit it and placed it in his mouth, "He's a people pleaser. Always has. Always will be. He will perfect himself if he see's fit." The smoke left the teen's mouth.

When Dean thought about it, Cass seemed a bit smaller than he did before but maybe it was the exercise, "Okay, I'll talk to him."

The tall boy smiled with the cancer stick in his mouth as he nodded.

"You smoke like a train," Dean scowled.

Lucifer blew smoke into the athlete's face, "Choo Choo"

.....

After dinner Dean went home with Michael to spend the night. Lucifer was helping Gabriel catch a football in the backyard when Castiel was on the couch feeling his tummy growling.

Dean never was good with heart to hearts. He was always nervous to say the least. He left Micheal in his room to use 'the bathroom.'

He strolled down the stairs, and sat by the small teen, "Hey, Cass."

It startled the boy, "oh hey."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"Nothing," Castiel responded.

"You seem hungry," the taller boy nudged the small one.

"No no."

"Oh come on Cass. You barely ate anything. Why?" 

Castiel exhaled, "I gotta be small."

"You already are tho."

"I want to look good for the team," the Freshman gulped, "For you."

Dean froze, "For me? What are talking about?"

"If I was smaller maybe you would like like me."

"Cass I already like like you. You do not need to lose weight for that," Dean giggled through his grin.

"Really!" Castiel perked up, "You mean it?"

"Of course. "

They awkwardly sat there for a solid minute before Dean grabbed the small boy's face and kissed the boy.

Lucifer walked through the door with a cigarette in his mouth when Gabriel was riding his tail yelling, "DAD SAID NOT TO SMOKE IN THE HOUSE."

"WELL DAD'S NOT- OH HELLO," Lucifer smirked at Castiel and Dean who froze.

........

Dean and Castiel seperated that day, but that night they met in the hallway. Then they kissed in the dark.


End file.
